Bien lo que es amar
by Karyatoz
Summary: Y entonces ella vio al Satoshi humano, aquel que estaba lejos de sus ilusiones infantiles, y se dio cuenta que aquello no era solo una atracción física, ni una tensión sexual, sino que estaba realmente enamorada de él. Sobre el capítulo de hoy de Pokemon XYZ. Amourshipping.


Hola a todos, aquí Karyatoz.

Después del desastroso episodio de Pokemon XYZ, se me ocurrió esta idea, sobre lo que se debió manejar con respecto a Serena en este episodio. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar, me ayudan mucho a realizar más contenido así.

¡Que pasen una excelente semana!

 _ **Bien lo que es amar**_

Ver a su Gekouga caer fue la confirmación de lo que pensaba, sucedería. Se dejó caer al suelo también, quizá decepcionado, pero también con la entereza suficiente de haber dado todo lo que podía frente a un rival que desde que se conocieron, había demostrado unas capacidades increíbles como entrenador pokémon, en algunos casos, muy superior a las suyas. Vio al cielo en ese momento, preguntándose como estarían las personas que él más quería, porque era seguro que estuvieran viendo los videos de las batallas en algún tipo de visor en todas las regiones del mundo.

Sinceramente era incómodo pensar en eso. Habían pasado cinco años, cinco ligas en su haber, y no podía ganar aún. ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Qué necesitaba para poder dar ese último extra que siempre parecía faltarle para lograr sus objetivos?

Satoshi se paró cansinamente, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su pokémon caído. Gekouga agradeció el gesto. Alain al frente suyo, le estrechó la mano. No sabía si había sido un justo ganador, pero el pokémon que cayó primero fue el suyo, así que no había más vuelta que darle.

Una vez que la ceremonia de entrega del trofeo terminó, se refugió dentro de uno de los camerinos. Pero no se dio cuenta de que una persona estaba en el mismo pasillo donde él se encontraba. Cuando la vio, sonrió de manera triste. Pero siguió adelante. Vio que ella hizo un ademán con la mano, pero lo ignoró por completo y entró al camerino que le correspondía. Sin embargo, dejó la puerta abierta, con la esperanza de que ella se apiadara de él.

Una vez adentro, dejó sus pokébolas en la mesita, y sentándose, se tomó la cabeza con las manos, cubriéndose el rostro. No las retiró de ahí ni siquiera cuando escuchó el clic de la puerta y otro cuando se cerró.

Serena entró de manera silenciosa, moviéndose como una gacela hacia el muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella. Se aseguró de dejar la puerta con seguro, pues de hecho que sería incómodo que alguien viera a Satoshi en esa situación.

Por un momento se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer. Juntó las manos en su vientre, esperando alguna reacción del chico. Y en ese momento empezó. Golpeó el suelo con sus puños, con furia, con frustración, con toda la rabia y el dolor que sentía por haber fallado nuevamente en conseguir el que, desde pequeño, había sido su sueño más grande.

La chica no podía aguantar las lágrimas al verlo sufrir de esa manera, y hubiera hecho gustosa lo que sea para tratar de aliviar en al menos un poco la tristeza del muchacho. Cuando terminó de desahogarse, y se levantó con los ojos ocultos por la visera de su gorra, y con los brazos y manos lastimados, Serena vio por primera vez al Satoshi verdadero, al Satoshi humano que estaba fuera de aquel que ella siempre había idealizado en sus ilusiones de amor infantiles. Y ese chico era más real que todos esos anteriores, y ella lo amó más. Con sus imperfecciones, con su inmadurez, con su terquedad y su falta de sentido común en muchas oportunidades, en ese momento Serena se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía no era una simple atracción o tensión sexual, sino que estaba en realidad enamorada del chico de pelo azabache.

Satoshi se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla. Esta vez, Serena, tomando valor, gracias a los sentimientos que estaban ahora más reforzados que antes, se acercó a él, parándose en frente suyo. Con delicadeza, tomó la cabeza del muchacho, acercándola tiernamente a su cuerpo. Y por primera vez, Satoshi se sintió por fin comprendido, soportado por una persona que demostraba con absoluta franqueza que estaría para él, por más imperfecto que fuera su comportamiento. Serena le acariciaba el cabello mientras el seguí desahogando sus lágrimas.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara terriblemente. Ella, guiada por su instinto, se sentó en las piernas del muchacho, quedando sus rostros frente a frente, observando por primera vez, luego de la batalla, la cara de sufrimiento del chico.

Tenía los pómulos hinchados, uno de sus labios estaba con una herida realizada hacia poco, los ojos de color rojo y brillosos, pero a ella le pareció en ese momento, el hombre de sus sueños, el que siempre había sido.

Y él, sintiendo un calorcillo que se iba incrementando en su pecho, haciéndose muy reconfortante y a la vez dulce, reconoció por primera vez aquella inquietud que le impulsaba al contacto carnal con la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Ya no había marcha atrás. Pegó sus labios a los de ella, que abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero los cerró de inmediato ante la placentera sensación. Satoshi acarició su espalda, y ella puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, para evitar que se separara, y profundizar aquellas sensaciones con las que no estaba familiarizada, pero que ahora, le gustaba mucho sentir.

Se separaron, y se vieron a los ojos, con una sonrisa en ambos rostros. Ella colocó su mentón en el hombro de él, abrazándose fuerte y dulcemente. Era una grandiosa sensación.

\- Satoshi—le dijo.

El apretó un poco más el contacto, para darle a entender que la escuchaba. Pero antes de que ella pudiera emitir palabra alguna, la interrumpió.

\- No esperaba que terminara de esa manera.

\- Lo sé. Alain es muy fuerte.

\- No me refiero a eso—rio por un momento el chico—Han pasado cinco años desde que comencé mi viaje, y nunca me había encontrado a alguien como tú, Serena.

Ella reaccionó escondiendo su nariz en el hombro de él.

\- A pesar de que había tenido un par de sensaciones extrañas cuando me despedí de Kasumi, y cuando me despedí de Hikari, no tenía este sentimiento de no querer soltarte nunca.

\- Yo…

\- Déjame terminar—le pidió Satoshi, pero Serena colocó un dedo sobre los labios del chico, para que la dejase hablar a ella.

\- Me ofrecieron ayudarme con lo del performance—le dijo—La señora Yachiru me enseñaría todo lo que necesito saber para volverme la reina de Kalos, pero, ¿Sabes? Le dije que tomaría la decisión después de la liga.

\- ¿Y entonces?—preguntó él con algo de miedo respecto a la respuesta.

\- Ya tomé una decisión—Moviendo su nariz hacia el cuello del chico- ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa?

\- Sí—dijo él, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- No te abandonaré—le dijo ella, dándole un beso en aquella zona del cuello que temblaba bajo los efectos de sus caricias—Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo—concluyó.

Por fin, sentía como si aquello que le faltaba, hubiera llegado. Ahora había un motivo que lo impulsaba a dar ese extra que siempre necesitaba. Sentía como si toda la fuerza del mundo se estuviera concentrando en él.

\- Quién lo diría.

\- ¿Qué cosa?—dijo ella, moviendo su nariz contra la de ella.

\- Que después de todo, eras tú quién sabía bien, lo que era amar.

Ella sonrió nuevamente, besándolo otra vez, con más pasión que antes, derramando lágrimas, esta vez, de felicidad pura. La liga… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué era necesario? ¿Por qué sentía que ahora era como el mismísimo campeón del mundo?

Podría enfrentarse a todos en igualdad de condiciones. Y lo haría. Ese día, nacía un nuevo Satoshi.

Y el mundo ya lo necesitaba. Pues apenas se separaron, una enorme explosión sacudió el estadio. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Satoshi tomó la mano de Serena, y salieron corriendo hacia el estrado de batalla principal.

La batalla contra el Team Flare había comenzado.

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Karyatoz_


End file.
